


Adolescetando

by mibshiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibshiny/pseuds/mibshiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles e Derek vão a loja com seus dois filhos. É um dia normal, como outro qualquer. Mas o que significa um dia ser normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adolescetando

**Author's Note:**

> Quem não treina, não melhora. Vivendo pra essa frase.

“Pai, a gente pode levar essa mochila do Totoro? Ela é linda e super útil”.  
“Não”.  
“E aquelas almofadas do mario?”  
“Não”.  
“Tem umas camisas lindas do Batman. Você ama o Batman. Eu aposto como ficariam lindas em mim”.   
“Não”

Cinco minutos depois:  
“Pai, por favor. Eu nunca te pedi nada, me deixa levar o macacão personalizado do Darth Vader. Por favor”.  
“Não, se alguém fosse comprar um macacão do Darth Vader, esse seria eu, não você”.  
“A gente pode levar essa crocs? A cor é perfeita, ela é super confortável e fashion também. Fica super na moda, usar uma crocs com uma bermudinha jeans”.   
O olhar de horror do pai perante a ideia de uma “Crocs fashion” transmitiu bem a resposta, antes mesmo dele abrir a boca.   
“ÓBVIO QUE NÃO. Filha nenhuma minha vai usar crocs. Que ideia. Prefiro cair duro teso e morto aqui no chão a que você chegue perto de uma aberração como aquilo. Fashion, RA, que piada”.   
“Você só sabe dizer não?”  
“Não.”  
“Sua resposta por si só é prova suficiente pra mim”. 

Cruzou os braços, fechou a cara e saiu marchando pelo resto da loja, flamejando de raiva.   
Stiles olhou incrédulo, pra filha ir embora sem sequer olhar pra ele. Ele olhou pra fila de produtos ao lado, onde Derek estava com o filho menor, com um sorriso na cara – se perguntassem a Stiles, ele diria que Derek estava tirando sarro da sua cara, depois do que aconteceu com a filha deles.   
“Você viu isso Derek? Eu não entendo mais a nossa filha. Eu era assim difícil quando adolescente?”  
“Eu vi sim. A título de conhecimento, você era um adolescente dez vezes pior que nossa Amelie”, disse rindo da cara do marido. “Mas, em defesa dela, posso dizer que ela não agiu como uma adolescente quando é casado e tem dois filhos para cuidar, como você”. Stiles ficou boquiaberto, porque não é possível que Derek esteja dizendo que ele está agindo como um a-a-adolescente. Não podia ser.   
“Você tá dizendo que eu tô agindo como um adolescente? Eu acho que eu escutei errado”.   
Derek balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, olhou pro filho menor deles, que com 12 anos de idade, parecia que tinha mais maturidade que Stiles.  
“Lee, o que você acha? Você que é a voz mais coerente dessa família?”  
“O de sempre papai, o pai fez de tudo para aborrecer Amelie. Eu só não entendi o motivo”.   
“Eu também não meu filho”. 

A boca de Stiles ainda estava aberta em incredulidade. “Vocês estão se unindo contra mim. Entendi totalmente agora”. 

“Você acha que uma conversa com uma adolescente em que você não explica, apenas responde não para tudo, iria para que lugar Stiles?”.   
“Err...eu fiz isso mesmo?”  
“Fez pai. Com toda certeza”.   
“Merda. Eu vou ter de ir atrás dela pra pedir desculpas e agir como um adulto, não é?” a careta de desgosto ante a palavra adulto podia ser vista a quilômetros de distância da cena. “Sim pai”. O sorriso maduro e puro de Lee contradizia totalmente o que saiu de sua boca logo após, “Mas se você e Amelie entrarem em mais uma de suas disputas adolescentes, finja que nem eu nem papai conhecemos vocês. Tá bom?”. 

Derek ria da cara do marido, que não sabia o que responder ao filho pequeno. 

“Derek? Você ouviu o que ele disse? Meu filho, você não ama seu pai e sua irmã?”  
“Amo sim papai, mas há uma diferença entre amar e ser arrastado a uma vida de ostracismo social, só porque vocês gostam de cenas públicas”. Stiles abriu a boca pra responder, mas parou quando viu Derek chorando de tanto rir.   
“Criança, eu não sei onde você aprendeu esse tipo de linguagem culta, formal e desdenhosa, mas...”  
“Foi com você mesmo pai”, respondeu de novo com o sorriso inocente e puro voltado ao pai.   
Stiles apontou para Derek, que ainda ria ao lado.  
“Derek...não, parei com vocês agora. Tal pai tal filho. Eu vou atrás da Amelie e se fizermos uma ‘cena’, como você diz Lee, eu faço questão de vir aqui arrastar vocês dois pra ela”.

E saiu andando atrás da filha, de modo tão dramático quanto a mesma. 

Derek olhou amorosamente para o marido, que parecia não ter perdido nada de seu espírito adolescente, nesses tantos anos de casados.   
“Vamos Lee, vamos comprar o resto das coisas. Esses dois vão demorar bastante”.   
“Bora lá papai. O que você acha de comprar aquele macacão do Darth Vader que Amelia queria?”  
“Vamos comprar, mas dois. Uma pra ela e pro seu pai, que então ambos ficam felizes”.  
“Tá bom então, vamos lá”.


End file.
